The rates of preventable harm to patients in the U.S. are at concerning levels. The operating room is the most common site for adverse events in the hospital. To enhance surgical patient safety we introduce a novel approach that leverages advances in information technology. We propose to develop and analyze innovative surgical process models to facilitate standardization of critical procedural steps in cardiac surgery (smart checklists). We have assembled an experienced multidisciplinary team and we anticipate that our novel approach will contribute to a transformational redesign toward a health system that is waste-free, harm-free and highly reliable.